Escaping the Life
by therangeismyhappyplace
Summary: Jennicah was one of Sam's lovers. One that's not dead. She has a secret that she ran away to protect. Will she face her fear, or will the Winchesters leave the town of Louisville, PA. without knowing she is there? Rated T for my potty mouth
1. Chapter 1

_This will be short as it is the prologue._

 _Jennicah POV_

I starred down at the little plastic stick in my hands. Two lines, two pink lines. what will my Sammy do? He won't want a child in this life. I refuse to kill the innocent thing. No, I was raised by my mother to respect all life, no matter how small or big. Unless of course you are hunting for food, or the Supernatural. They were the only exceptions.

I made my decision, I am leaving the Life and my dear Samuel to raise our child. They will not find me. I'll make sure of that.

'I will protect you my Darling' I think to the small bundle of cells growing inside of me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One Year Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jennicah POV

Raising twins is difficult, especially as a single mother, but Alexi and Eudoxia are well behaved for 6 mo old babies. My little gems are cherished in so many ways that they will never know.

~~~~~~~~~ Two Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam POV

"Dean, I found a hunt in Louisville, Pennsylvania. Looks like a ghoul that's been nibbling on old people."

"Alrighty Sammy, we can check it out but you're paying for gas." Dean said over a mouthful of hamburger.

"What? Why?!" I exclaim

"It's halfway across the country. If you haven't noticed, we're in New Mexico. Not PA." He said. "Is this another hunch on Jenn? Or a legitimate case?"

"Dean, it's a legitimate case, you can look it over yourself if you want to." I say, Turning my laptop so he could read it.

"Alright, we'll go. But..." He trailed off

"I'm paying for gas, I know. Can we get moving?" I ask, picking up my duffle and laptop case walking out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dean POV_

On the ride to Louisville, Sam checked his email and phone constantly, as if waiting for Jenn to call him and go 'Psych! I'm alive and just needed to kill something on my own' and have her back. Even though she left 3 years ago. Without so much of a 'See ya.'

"Sammy, when you found this hunt, did you check if their were any more Hunters in the area?" I ask.

"It's Pennsylvania Dean. I'm sure almost everyone in the state has at least shot a gun." He smartassed at me.

"You know what I mean." I shoot back.

"Yeah, Dean, I know. And the answer is yes, there is at least one Hunter." Sam said.

"So why are we going? If this is another hunch about her Sam... We have looked and every time we come across a case similar to this, it ends with her not being there and you acting like a kicked puppy for the next month." I say, turning on to the road we're supposed to, to get to Louisville.

"I know, trust me I know. But this one I'm confident about. I'm so sure. Whenever something comes up in that area, a tall, blonde haired, green eyed, woman with a thick Russian accent is found by the scene right before the problem is fixed. She's lived outside of Louisville for three years. Dean, can we please just go and see. If Jennicah isn't there, then I'll stop looking. I promise." He said.

"Alright. You find anything else on the chick? I mean, so we know for sure." I ask, still skeptical.

"Yeah, she has two kids. They're two years old. She works at the local hospital. She has brutally beaten anyone who insults her and her family. One guy catcalled her and she broke his femur and radius and gave him a black eye, split lip, and a broken nose. And a co worker called her a slut for having children out of wedlock, then punched her. I mean, besides the kids, she fits, and even then, maybe she ran away because of the kids. It all fits." He said.

"Okay. That sounds like something Jenn would do if someone insulted her or any kids and family she has. Especially the whole thing with the guy. What happened with the chick? The one that punched her?" I ask, almost afraid to know.

"She had a fractured arm and wrist on her right. Her left leg was also shattered. Her face was broke in three places. She was fired and nothing happened to Jenn." He said.

"Sammy.. we think it's Jenn, don't get ur hopes up. What's she going by?" I ask.

"Celeste Carmichael. Her kid's names are Eudoxia and Alexi Winchester. I think that's basis enough for a visit." He said.

"So do I." I say, flooring the accelerator.


	3. Chapter 3

Jennicah POV

I had just gotten Alexi and Eudoxia down for a nap when loud knocking ran through the small apartment I owned. They knocked again, this time more insistently. I ran to the door before they waked the kids.

"Who the Hell are and why the Hell are y-" I stopped when I looked up and saw who was at my door. "Sorry, you must have the wrong apartment." I say quickly and slam the door shut and slid down to the floor.

"Jennicah! Please, just speak to me." Sam pleaded. "Please at least tell me why you left me. Left us." He sounded so broken.

"I don't know who this Jennicah is. My name is Celeste. Celeste Carmichael. Please leave my children and me alone. I wish for you to leave." I beg as Alexi starts to cry.

"Jenn, Please. I know you left for a reason. I have a feeling that reason involves those two kids you got in that apartment. I don't know why you left. If you don't talk to us, we may never know. But Sammy here has been heartbroken since you left. So please, for him, open the damn door and let us help you."

I stood up slowly and unlatched the lock and opened the door. "Make yourselves comfortable, I have to go check up on my kid. Be right back." I say, pointing to the small couch and chair I had somehow managed to fit into my apartment. Before heading down the hall to get Alexi before he woke Eudoxia.

"Hello Bubba. What's the matter? Are you hungry?" He shook his little head no. "Are you wet?" He shook his head and made grabby motions with his hands signaling to pick him up. "Alrighty little man, we will go to the potty then off to bed with you." I say going back down the hall a bit to the small bathroom.

~~~~~~~Time skip to after Alexi is back to bed.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, you wanted answers. Well, ask the questions."

"Why? Why did you leave me? With no note, no voicemail. You even left all of your clothes in our room. All I need to know is why. And if those kids are mine." Sam asked almost in tears

"Samuel, Sammy, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay and raise your children with you. But I couldn't take you away from what you do best. What you enjoy doing. Saving people, even if they don't deserve it. I couldn't bring myself to do that and I couldn't have the risk of you making me get rid of the child. In this case children." I say, in tears as well.

"Jenn, what would make you even think that we'd force you to do something like that? And the thing about Hunting, we can do that in one place. We even have a place to call home now. It's a bunker in Kansas. Lebanon, Kansas actually." Dean said. Leaning back in his chair.

"A Men of Letters bunker?" I ask slowly.

"yes actually, why" Sam asked.

"My Great grandfather was one. He wanted my Dedushka to be one but my Dedushka and Atyet decided to be Hunters instead."

 **A/N A dedushka is the name for grandfather in Russian. Atyet is how you pronounce the Russian name for father dad or daddy is bwabwa but when you ask the computer to pronounce it it sounds like packman just died.**


End file.
